Premixing burners for the operation of gas turbine plants are operated with different fuel feed systems. It is a challenge to cover the entire load range of a gas turbine, i.e. from the ignition and starting phase up to the full-load range. This is achieved by supplying premixing burners with pilot gas during starting and in lower load ranges, whereas after the start-up phase, premix fuel is supplied to the system in order to raise the burner capacity. A good coordination between the pilot gas supply and the premix fuel supply in connection with the simultaneous feed of different mediums therefore is aspired.
Burners in common combustion systems are usually provided with fuel supply systems in which the gaseous fuel pipe is conducted to the combustion chamber concentrically with the liquid fuel pipe.